


Existo por amor  (Daddy Issues)

by NinaPicon97



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaPicon97/pseuds/NinaPicon97
Summary: Louis tiene problemas paternales, Harry no será uno de ellos.O bien donde Louis es un chico de 20 años y Harry es un profesor de la misma universidad. Louis guarda un secreto, pero no es como todo mundo piensa.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson





	Existo por amor  (Daddy Issues)

Harry lo sabe...

Inmediatamente que ve entrar a esa peculiar figura al salón, no duda en querer llamar su atención.

Y Dios...

Un chico tan hermoso y precioso, con ojos zafiro que no paraba de sonreír y estrechar la mano de los presentes. Parecía que quería gobernar al mundo con tan solo una dulce sonrisa, quería que todos supiera que él es alguien valioso y que no tiene miedo a que lo vieran, peinando su perfecto flequillo con sus pequeños dedos.  
Su traje ajustado color celeste entablado en esa preciosa figura, brotando carisma por cada poro de su inigualable y bronceada piel.  
Harry se queda sin aliento al ver que este se acerca a su mesa, un caminar pausado y sin prisa, pero a la vez sensual, deteniéndose solo para tomar la copa de champan que el camarero le extiende, luego volviendo a su andar sin dejar de sonreír. Harry pensó que ese chico emanaba seguridad en sí mismo, que casi le daba envidia.

Que equivocado estaba...

―Hola Hazza. ― Dulces y suaves palabras como si estuviera nadando en una fuente de chocolate o tal vez en nubes esponjosas de algodón de azúcar, cuando el rizado lo tuvo al frente no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño jadeo, admirar su rostro sus perfectos y finos labios, su pequeña y respingona naricita, sus malditos pómulos. Estaba a punto de besarlo en ese instante.

―Hola Louis. ― Dejo finalmente salir de sus labios, intentado que la garganta no se le secara lo suficiente como para soltar palabras. ― ¿Cómo estás?  
Harry se negó a creer que casi ve flaquear la pequeña sonrisa que el chico le da, pero esta tan inmerso con su presencia que lo deja pasar.

No seas estúpido.

―He tenido un buen día. ― Se limita a contestar. ― Tengo demasiado peso en mis hombros por la universidad. ― Se encoge ligeramente hombros, lamiendo sus labios y dejándolos brillosos.

Esta vez Harry no pudo evitar sentir como algo palpitaba en su interior.

Louis, Louis como es que aún no me has vuelto loco. Pensó.

―Tengo lo que te gusta. ― Los ojos zafiros ligeramente se abrieron y Harry pudo ver como estos brillaban de emoción, una sonrisa socarrona salió de sus finos labios. ― ¿Quieres ir al jardín?

El castaño asiente con la cabeza y sigue al rizado como si este fuera una sombra, al estar detrás de él no puedo dejar de ver la ancha y varonil figura cernida en un traje color vino que está caminando en su delante, no puede dejar de pensar como esos brazos lo hacen sentir seguro cuando él esta triste, cuando Louis piensa que Harry lo protegerá para siempre, que nunca lo abandonará.

―Louis. ― Él rizado gira su cuerpo para quedar al frente del castaño, toma su mano cuando ya no hay nadie merodeando, Louis siente como al unir sus manos un cosquilleo recorre su brazo, quiere de nuevo sonreír, pero su cara se niega a ayudarlo. Así Harry no puede evitar posar sus ojos verdes en esos zafiros inigualables, lo nota distinto, un poco apagado. Louis no es así.

― ¿De qué sabor son? ― pregunta para que el incómodo silencio se extinga, la puerta que daba al gigante jardín estaba abierta así que no dudaron en pasar. ― La última vez no me gustaron los de ciruela.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risa. Este pequeño un día iba a acabar con su estabilidad emocional.

―Son buenos para la digestión. ― Louis negó con la cabeza, haciendo un pequeño puchero con sus labios y luego miro a Harry, estaba dolido porque este no paraba de reír ante su comportamiento infantil. No lo malinterpreten amaba los chistes sin sentido de su rizado, pero solo quería esconderse entre sus brazos y sentirse protegido, nada más. ― Cariño sabes que lo dije que broma ¿Verdad?

―Lo se Hazza. ― Louis suspiró, aun se sentía abrumado por todo lo que le había pasado en el día, pero no estaba seguro de contarle a Harry lo que realmente le sucedía, él no lo entendería. Él tenía una vida perfecta.

― ¿Te pasa algo? ― Harry se atrevió a preguntar, comenzó a preocuparse cuando sintió una punzada en su pecho, intentaba descubrir que le pasaba a su novio. Louis usualmente era demasiado conversón, le contaba acerca de sus clases, de cómo se divertía con sus amigos o como ayudaba a cocinar la cena con su mamá, cosas rutinarias que amaba escuchar.

― No, para nada. ― Louis obligó a todos sus músculos de su cara a embozar la más creíble sonrisa que pudo hacer en toda su vida. ― ¿Me das un abrazo amor? ― pregunto un poco temeroso.

Pero Harry no lo dudo, acuno en sus brazos al pequeño y curvilíneo cuerpo de su novio.  
Entonces Louis dejo escapar otro prolongado suspiro cuando apegó su cabeza al pecho de Harry, como si los brazos de su rizado quitaran todo lo malo de él, llevándose la agonía y el sufrimiento.

Protegido, amado y sobre todo seguro eso es lo que sentía estando a su lado.

Qué ironía de la vida, hace apenas un mes que habían comenzado a ser novios y Harry ya quería comenzar a formalizar su relación, era entendible el rizado era más maduro con respecto a todo, siempre queriendo hacer las cosas de la mejor forma.

Louis por su parte aún no se sentía en la capacidad de gritar a los cuatro vientos su relación con Harry y eso siempre le traían consecuencias.

― ¿Le dijiste a tu madre, Lou? ― El de ojos zafiros medio se tambaleo, una punzada recorrió su pecho al recordar lo que su madre había dicho respecto a su relación. ― Louis sabes muy bien que quiero hacer esto por nosotros, no quiero ocultar lo nuestro como si se tratara de un tabú, es el siglo XXI.

― ¿No te sientes feliz así? ― Louis se separó, esta vez lucia molesto ¿Por qué Harry no le entendía? Que de malo era tener algo solo de los dos. ― Quieres que todos se enteren y luego nos juzguen.

―Solo son doce años de diferencia. ― Harry quiso volver a tomar a Louis entre sus brazos, pero el ojiazul dio un paso hacia atrás. Por primera vez el rizado experimento el rechazo de Louis. ― ¿Acaso...? ― No, claro que no.

― ¿Qué? ¿Acaso qué? ― Louis estaba exaltado. Se abrazó a su mismo intentado apaciguar la rabia y la impotencia que sentía en ese momento.

― Te avergüenzas de mí. ― Louis se sorprendió, miro el rostro dolido del rizado, no esperaba esa respuesta. ― Es eso Louis, te da vergüenza que me vean contigo.  
Sí, pero no de la forma en la que pensaba el ojiverde.

―Harry, por favor. ― Esta vez rogó. ― Solo dame tiempo, hasta que nos conozcamos bien. ― La máscara de Louis se desarmó, dejo escapar hipidos y las lágrimas acumuladas de sus ojos cayeron por sus mejillas. Sintiendo como todos sus problemas le rebotaban en la cara.

Harry lo vio llorar por primera vez, estaba atónito ante esa inesperada escena, pero nunca imaginó sentirse culpable al ver que sus peticiones eran las causantes del llanto de su amado, sin dudarlo acunó otra vez al ojiazul entre sus brazos, apretándolo fuerte para que este no se soltara de nuevo. Dejo que este desgarrara todo el dolor que tenía por dentro, lo dejo llorar por unos cuantos minutos.

―Perdona amor. ― Louis negó con la cabeza, no era culpa del rizado, el solo había caído rendido bajo unos ojos azules de un chico que no está bien del todo. ― No debí presionarte, esperare el tiempo que sea necesario, te lo prometo.

―No es tu culpa Hazza. ― Louis estaba un poco más tranquilo, al sentir como la mano de Harry masajeaba suavemente su espalda. ― Nunca será tu culpa.

― ¿Qué...? ― Louis volvió a sonreír, tomó la mano del rizado y lo guio hasta adentrarse más al fondo del jardín. Tomaron asiento en una pequeña banqueta blanca que era perfecta para los dos. Haría todo lo posible para hacer olvidar a su rizado la terrible escena que acababa de presenciar.

― ¿Supongo que son nuevos sabores? ― pregunto animadamente. ― Espero que uno sea de albaricoque.

Harry rio suavecito y saco la caja del bolsillo de su pantalón.

― ¿Qué tal si adivinas? ―La sonrisa se Louis era lo único que mantenía con vida a Harry, era una dicha ver como esos ojos azules se achinaban cada vez que él estaba feliz, eso hacia enorgullecer a su ego y sentir calidez en su pecho.

―Hecho. ― Louis abrió la boca y cerró los ojos. Harry desenvolvió la caja y metió un pequeño chocolate entre sus finos labios.  
Louis saboreo dichoso, era un nuevo sabor. Iban a pasar bastante tiempo jugando, lo suficiente como para que la noche termine y el interrogatorio de Harry se aplace. Ya mañana seria otro día. Uno muy largo.

[...]

Harry estaba tarde...

Tan tarde que debía llegar hace diez minutos a su clase, pero no pudo evitar pasar la noche con su hermoso novio, viéndolo sonreír y degustar esos chocolates que tanto lo volvía loco. Estar con él era algo inexplicable, se sentía tan bien tenerlo en su vida, que si hace dos meses le hubieran preguntado si se enamoraría como un bobo de un pequeño de ojos azules, tal vez hubiera contestado que no, que el amor no era para él.

Pero mírenlo ahora, tan radiante, tan feliz, que no paraba de sonreír. Algunos maestros y alumnos se preguntaban cómo es que el nuevo profesor Styles había podido cambiar su estado de ánimo tan de repente. Harry quería compartir su felicidad. Quería gritarle al mundo que amaba a su pequeño demasiado.  
Lo único que lo impedía era Louis, su novio no quería aun formalizar su relación y a veces le entendía. Entendía que este mundo era una porquería, que para los ojos de los demás tal vez su relación sería imposible.

―Buenos días clases. ― Voz firme y seria, la necesaria para hacer saber a los despistados que tenían que poner atención. ― Lamento la tardanza. Tuve un asunto que atender.  
―Buenos días profesor Styles. ― Sonaron voces al mismo tiempo. Harry dejo su portafolio en su escritorio y luego de este sacó un marcador negro de tinta borrable. Garabateo algunas palabras en la pizarra y luego se giró para encarar a su clase.

―Hoy veremos algo un poco diferente. ― Explico mientras sostenía el libro de la Divina Comedia entre las manos. ― Primero veremos el Infierno de Dante. Luego zarparemos por todo lo demás ¿Alguna inquietud?

―Profesor. ― Amelia una chica de cabello negro, de piel blanca bonita en todos los sentidos alzo la mano.

―Dígame señorita... ― Harry miro la pequeña lista de su libreta. ― ¿Blackburn?

―Si profesor. ― La chica se levantó de su asiento sonriendo de oreja a oreja. ― Porque vemos precisamente el infierno, antes que las demás partes ¿Hay algo que usted quiera recalcar?

Harry no entendía la nueva actitud de su alumna, pero como no lo iba a comprender si el rizado era un alma pura de bondad, incapaz de darse cuenta que su alumna quería mucho más de él, mucho más.

―Pues realmente ya redacté primero esa clase, no hay demasiada diferencia si partimos desde ese punto. ― Además Harry era amable, incapaz de gritarle a cualquiera de sus alumnos, por más que estos a veces le hagan perder los estribos.

―Mmh, si hablamos de esos términos. ― Toda la clase comenzó a reír pendientes de lo que se avecinaba. ― Podremos comenzar por el segundo punto.  
Harry abrió un poco los ojos sorprendidos, luego recordó que el segundo punto era la pena de la lujuria, uno de los anillos del cono que tenía el infierno ¿Por qué su alumna preguntaba precisamente por eso?

― Amelia, creo que no te estoy entendiendo. ― La chica embozo una sonrisa mientras batía sus largas pestañas hacia su profesor.  
Si le estaba coqueteando.

―Porque me gustaría probar ese punto, señor Styles. ― Harry abrió la boca sorprendido. ―Pero con usted.

Las carcajadas se hicieron presentes, Harry no sabía cómo hacer callar a su clase tras tan bochornosa revelación. Nunca había experimentado eso a lo largo de su carrera y no, no es que él no se diera cuenta, pero nunca se aprovecharía de un alumno o alumna de esa forma, nunca respondería sus coqueteos o insinuaciones, el daba respeto y merecía respeto.

¿Entonces por qué con Louis era diferente? Tal vez Harry se enamoró un poco.

Tomo una profunda respiración, intentando no perder la poca felicidad que le quedaba.

― Lo lamento señorita. ― Se aclaró la garganta, aun incómodo. ― No se ha que se ha debido tan inofensivo comentario, lo dejare pasar por ahora...

― ¡Ay por favor, todos sabemos que usted no dice ser quien es! ― La chica había cambiado de semblante demasiado rápido, como si el rechazo de su profesor dejo sacar tu verdadera faceta. ― ¡¿O Tomlinson solo es un amigo?! ¡Una puta que se acuesta con usted!

Harry en ese momento lo supo, sabía que ante los ojos de una universidad no iba a pasar desapercibido que tenía una relación con Louis Tomlinson, quien no era su alumno, pero pertenecía a ese establecimiento. No era como si la gente pudiera guardar silencio.

― ¡Amelia, retírate! ― Harry abrió la puerta viendo con la morena lucia ofendida, espero hasta que la chica tomara sus cosas y se retirara.  
―Qué dirá el director si se enterara. Lo lamentara mucho por haberme despreciado. ―Diciendo eso salió por la puerta demasiado rápido y muy enojada. Le había amenazado, una amenaza Harry no estaba dispuesto a tomar en serio.

― ¡Por favor obténganse de chismes y cuentos que no les concierne! ― Esta vez el rizado sonaba furioso. ― ¡Mi vida personal es solo mía, aquí vienen a estudiar y si no es así, la puerta siempre estará abierta para aquellos que solo vienen a hacer preguntas sin sentido! ¡¿Les quedo claro?!

―Si señor Styles. ― Todos los alumnos estaban serios, entumidos por escuchar por primera vez gritar a su profesor.  
La cabeza de Harry dolía.

Hoy sería un día largo. Se los dije.

[...]

Louis se sentía expuesto, acababa de terminar su clase de economía avanzada, pero las miradas acusadoras no lo dejaban concentrarse en la bandeja de comida que tenía en su delante.

― ¿Los has escuchado? ― Su mejor amigo rubio se dejó caer de un salto en el asiento del frente dramáticamente. ― ¿Lou?

―No Niall, acabo de tener la peor clase de toda mi vida y tu solo me llenas la cabeza de ideas tontas. ― El castaño estaba irritado, solo había algo o alguien que lograba ponerlo de buenas, pero no podía verlo.

―Lou. ― Su rubio sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su chamara. ― Descubrieron tu sucio secreto no tan secreto.

― ¡¿De qué rayos hablas?! ― Entonces Niall extendió su teléfono en la cara de su amigo y este lo tomó de mala gana.

Una foto de él y de Harry se hizo presente, en ella se veía como el rizado lo abrazaba ayer en la ceremonia de aniversario. De repente la poca comida que había ingerido le quería hacer vomitar. Ahora todo tenía sentido, ese era el motivo por el cual todo mundo lo miraba extraño.

― ¿Styles? ¿En serio? Es mi profesor de Literatura. ― Al rubio no parecía divertirle la situación. ― Sabes muy bien que los rumores corren demasiado pronto, tarde o temprano sabrá que no es el único profesor al que te liaste.

― ¡Ya basta! ― Louis gritó tan fuerte, que ahora todos posaban sus curiosos ojos encima de él. ― ¡No debes meterte en cosas que no te incumben!

―Lo... lo siento Lou. ― Niall lo veía asustado, pobre chico sin saber la verdad. ― No quise ofenderte, solo que me preocupa que pasé como otra de tus "relaciones" prohibidas. ― El rubio era su confidente, era el que siempre le apoyaba por más descabellada que fuera la idea que tuviera el ojiazul. Pero también descubrió que Louis no estaba bien, más simplemente no sabía lo que su amigo tenía. Pero lo iba a averiguar.

Louis estaba confundido, Harry había sido diferente con respecto a sus demás "relaciones" por así llamarlo, con el rizado sentía esa protección que tanto necesitaba, pero también no podía evitar sonreír como un bobo enamorado cuando lo tenía cerca. No sabía lo que le pasaba con respecto al rizado y temía que todo lo del pasado le rebotaría en la cara y Harry no lo entendería. Nunca lo entendían.

―Niall, sé que cometo muchos errores, pero a veces...― Louis quería echarse a llorar, por no saber cómo explicar los sentimientos abrumadores que siempre lo atormentaban. ― A veces no sé lo que me pasa, pero con Harry es distinto.

―Has dicho eso de todos. ― Louis rodó los ojos fastidiado, su amigo era un idiota.

―Concéntrate o el peróxido de tu cabello acabo con tus pocas neuronas. ― Niall lo miro con mala cara, tomando una papa frita de la bandeja del castaño para llevarla a su boca.

― Con Harry me siento protegido, pero a su vez quiero besarlo, quiero llegar a algo más...

―Para que no te deje. ― El castaño bufo, el cabezota de su amigo lo estaba cansando. Jodido Niall. ― Está bien Lou. ― Alzó las manos en son de paz cuando vio unos chispeantes ojos azules matarlo tan solo con mirarlos. ― No te molesto más.

Entonces Louis dejo escapar un pesado suspiro estaba jodido, demasiado jodido. Niall debía escuchar, aunque tenga que ponerle una cinta en la boca.

[...]

― ¿Es verdad lo que dicen de ti? ― Liam tenía una taza de café en una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra no dejaba de teclear algo en su computadora.

― De que hablas. ― Harry se encontraba a su lado pasando las notas de su desagradable clase. Liam río un poco. Necesitaba a su preciosa criatura de ojos azules, estar con él era lo único que le ponía de buen humor. A su lado se sentía en la gloria.

―Tú y Tomlinson. ― El cuerpo de Harry se tensó, volviendo su mirada seria ¿Por qué la gente no se metía en sus propios asuntos?, tuvo una mañana difícil y ahora esto. ― Por tu cara descifro que es verdad. ― El rizado quería pegarle, como se atreve un desconocido a cuestionar su relación, a ese tipo no le debía interesar su vida personal. ― Déjame decirte una cosa, Tomlinson no está bien de la cabeza.

―Tú qué sabes. ― A pesar de querer estrangular a su compañero de trabajo aún mantenía un poco la compostura, él no era una persona violenta. El ojiazul era su mundo no debía creer tan fácilmente.

―No, tú qué sabes, apenas llevas dos meses en este trabajo. ― Era verdad, Harry se había mudado apenas hace cuatro meses, pero con la suerte necesaria y con su buen currículo no dudaron en darle en puesto de maestro de literatura en esta universidad. ― Ese niño se mueve rápido.

― ¿Por qué dices eso? ― Harry nunca desconfiaba especialmente con respecto a Louis, el rizado siempre era del tipo de persona que preguntaba directamente, no se dejaba llevar por rumores o chismes, siempre veía lo mejor de la gente. Eso tal vez lo volvía ingenuo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero también era una persona digna de confianza, una en un millón había dicho su madre.

Cuánta razón tenía esa bendita mujer. O tal vez no.  
―Por qué el niño solo busca alguien que satisfaga sus caprichos, que le llenen de regalos caros y que cumpla sus expectativas. ― ¡Oh! Pobre iluso y tonta alma en desgracia por dejarse llevar por rumores a medias.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ― preguntó el rizado curioso, aquellas palabras habían hecho tambalear la estabilidad de sus creencias. Había sembrado duda en su corazón.  
Harry ese no es el camino correcto.

―Lamento decirte esto colega, pero perderás tu trabajo y ese niño volverá a hacer de las suyas. ― Liam para ese entonces había cerrado su portátil, para compartir la historia truncada del famoso Louis Tomlinson. ― Desde que entro puso en ojo en muchos profesores, él es un pobre chico al cual su padre abandono cuando tenía 5 años y su madre parece ser una prostituta que se droga. Es por eso que aspira a hombres mayores con dinero, que lo ayuden a salir de la pobreza que se encuentra, pero como nadie quiere ceder, luego los manda a volar inventándose que abusaron de él. La universidad ha perdido muchos maestros, no sé cómo ese chico se las ingenia para salir libre. ― Entonces el celular de Liam comenzó a sonar y este comenzó a recoger sus cosas apresurado. ― Te lo digo compañero no te dejes engañar. ― Palmeo su hombro y luego se retiró.

Harry aún se encontraba atónito, esa era la razón por la cual Louis no lo quería presentar con su madre, fue un tonto al creer que Louis podría ser el amor de su vida y más cuando era un chiquillo de veinte años. Lo había engañado muy bien.  
La rabia e impotencia que sentía en este momento no tenía medida, necesitaba contar lazos con aquel chico mentiroso que logro engatusarlo, tenía que cuidar su puesto y su reputación, no quería que su profesión se viese truncada por un niño de ojos azules mentiroso y embustero.  
Louis le mintió demasiado, le había dicho que su madre era una mujer de dinero, dueña de una cadena de hoteles en todo el país. Que su padre era un famoso escritor que se pasaba de gira y muy pocas veces lo veía.

Harry nunca lo pensó, porque nunca se puso a averiguar algo con respecto al ojiazul, confió demasiado en él, pensando que no lo mentiría. Debió imaginarse que algo andaba mal ya que esta era la universidad más podre por así decirlo que hay en la cuidad.  
Pero como se dijo, las mentiras a medias no siempre ayudaban.  
Se levantó de la mesa y recogió sus cosas, tenía que encarar a ese pequeño demonio y cuando lo hiciera se encargaría de mantenerlo lejos de él para siempre, aunque le doliera en el proceso.

[...]

Louis llegó a su "casa" exhausto, odia la universidad y las materias eran cada vez más pesadas, pero tenía que continuar. Tenía que graduarse y demostrar al mundo que él era capaz de lograr una cosa por sí solo. Se dirigió hacia su habitación dejándose caer la mochila en el suelo y su cuerpo en la cama, aspirando el olor nuevo que su edredón brotaba.

― ¡Dios Louis! Ni siquiera sé por qué vas a esa nefasta universidad. ― Su madre había entrado sin tocar la puerta haciendo una mueca de disgusto, entallada en su perfecto vestido color azul y con el cabello recogido en su cabeza, sin rastros de mechones rebeldes sueltos.

―Mamá ¿Volviste a lavar mi edredón? ― Lily sonrió inocentemente, se acercó a la cama de su hijo, sentándose en el filo, paso sus delgados y finos dedos por la tela esponjosa. ― ¿Mamá?

―No me culpes Louis, vienes de esa mugrienta universidad y luego te tiras a tu cama como si nada. ― Su madre se levantó mirando su reloj estaba ahora tarde. ― A demás lo hizo Evangelina.

―Deja de tocar mis cosas. ― Louis se quejó sentándose en su cama, viendo como su madre evitaba verlo de mala cara. ― Es la única universidad que puedo pagar, ya que tu no quieres que estudie.

―Otra vez con lo mismo Louis. ― Sabia que su madre iba hacer una rabieta. ― Te dije que no necesitas estudiar, tienes dinero para vivir libremente esta vida y si es posible otra. A demás que hay del fondo monetario que tu padre te dio.

―No pienso gastar ni un euro de ese bastardo. ― Lily lo miró sorprendida e indignada.

― ¡Louis William Tomlinson, no digas eso! ― Louis se levantó ignorando a su madre y se fue directo al baño y cerró la puerta en la cara de su madre.

―Maldito idiota, me abandonaste ni siquiera se manejar bicicleta por tu culpa. ― susurró, lo único que Louis podría decir de su padre era eso. No quería pensar demás para no lastimarse.

―Lou, tengo una reunión con unos agentes. ― Lily gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta. ― Cuando llegue en la tarde retomaremos esta conversación.

―Como quieras madre. ― contestó. Luego escucho como su madre se iba y el ojiazul salió del baño.

Se sentó en la cama, abrazo sus piernas y comenzó a sollozar. La vida para él no era difícil. Tenía todo lo necesario para sobrevivir. Era rico o al menos sus padres lo eran, pero él no quería nada material. No quería esos cheques gigantescos que llegaban cada vez en su cumpleaños. No quería las joyas o los celulares últimos modelos que su madre le hacía llegar cada vez.

No, él quería una familia. Su madre Lily Sean (porque la increíble mujer se había cambiado el nombre de casada al de soltera) era una madre amorosa porque mentir, lo apoyaba y lo mimaba demasiado, pero no bastaba, nunca basto el sacrificio que hacia esa mujer en llenar el vacío que había en Louis.  
Su padre bajo el seudónimo de Mark. T. dejó el calor del hogar cuando él tuvo apenas cinco años, desde ahí se había mudado de país, el ojiazul solo recibía dinero y una que otra llamada a través de los años. Nada más.  
Conversaciones monótonas preguntado cómo estaba, tal vez a veces si su padre ponía un poco más de empeño le preguntaba que ceno ese día, pero de ahí no pasaba a más. Y dinero, mucho dinero con el que Mark pensaba que Louis sería feliz.

―Estúpido hombre, tenías que irte por que en esta ciudad no bastaba para sustentar a tu familia. Ahora mira mamá lo hizo mejor que tú y no me falta nada. No te necesito, no te necesito. ― El mantra diario que el pequeño Louis Tomlinson se repetía todos los días. ― Sabes lo frustrante que es no poder pegarle bien a una estúpida pelota. No, no lo sabes. Por qué no ibas a saberlo si no te preocupas por mí. Vives tu vida y te olvidas que tienes un hijo. Pero no te necesito, nunca lo hare.  
Louis se dejó caer en su cama, con sus mejillas mojadas debido al llanto, nadie lo comprendía, porque todo mundo le creía cuando él decía que no necesitaba a su padre para ser feliz. Ingenuos.

Se quedó dormido después de un tiempo. Después de haber berrinchado lo suficiente porque se acordó que su padre había tenido ayer una hija a la cual llamo luz de sus ojos, Louis lo cito así tal cual. Bastardo.  
Los padres a veces solo traían hijos al mundo, para luego abandonarlos.

[...]

Su sueño se vio interrumpido por el sonido de su celular, con un ojo aun cerrado miro la pantalla y su corazón latió de alegría. Se sentó en la cama con la esperanza de que el rizado apaciguase todo lo malo que él sentía, que le llenara de besos el rostro haciéndole sentir amado.

― Amor. ― Dijo Louis apenas contesto, alegre de que su día no fue tan horrible después de todo. ―. Te he extrañado mucho.

― Louis. ― El ojiazul dejó caer su sonrisa ¿Por qué Harry sonaba enojado? Su voz no era la de siempre. ― Necesitamos hablar.

―Hazza ¿Está todo bien? ― se atrevió a preguntar nervioso al no saber que le ocurría al ojiverde. ― Pareces molesto.

―No, estoy bien necesito hablar contigo. ― Louis seguía sin saber que le pasaba a su novio. Decía estar bien pero no era el mismo ― ¿Me das la dirección de tu casa? ― Estaba a punto de soltar su dirección, pero luego miró el pequeño reloj digital de su mesita de noche, entonces se negó, Lily podría llegar en cualquier momento y ver al rizado le traería consecuencias. Solo se habían visto después de la universidad, cuando Harry había acabado su papeleo o tal vez para salir de paseo muy lejos de la cuidad, donde siempre iban a ferias que ellos llamaban divertidas. 

Así que tomó una mala, una muy mala decisión.

―Te la envió por mensaje. ― Que de malo tenía citar a su novio en un parque, para que su madre no los descubriera. Lily no estaría orgullosa.

―Bien, te veo ahí. ― Y Harry asentó en teléfono.

Aun desconcertado no perdió tiempo en salir de la mansión, le dijo a su mayordomo que iría a pasear que avisara a su madre para que no sé preocupara. Luego diez minutos caminando ya se encontraba en el parque, se sentó en un pequeño columpio en la espera de su querido novio.  
A lo lejos vio como el auto de Harry daba vueltas en un intento de estacionarse. Louis comenzó a acercarse para que lo pudiera ver mejor, necesitaba un abrazo de eso hombre uno que le haga olvidar todo su dolor.

Harry apenas lo vio apago el auto, sentía su sangre hervir por lo descarado que era ese niño, había comprobado una de las cosas que Liam dijo acerca de Louis. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y noto como el ojiazul daba un pequeño brinco sobre su puesto debido al sonido.

― ¿Vives acaso en el parque? ―Miró fijamente al ojiazul que se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de él. ― Dime Louis.

―Oh no. ― Louis quería llorar sentía una opresión en el pecho como si algo malo fuera a pasar, pero aun así se les arreglo para mantener una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. ― Mi madre está teniendo una reunión de amigas, no quería molestarla. ― Que importaba una pequeña mentirilla. ― Aquí es un poco más tranquillo.

― ¡No me mientas! ― Lo había gritado, Louis paso saliva sin saber por qué Harry se comportaba de esa manera. De repente se acercó al ojiazul y agarró su brazo fuertemente. ― ¡Dime la verdad ahora!

― ¿De qué verdad hablas Harry? ― El ojiazul no conocía la faceta violenta del rizado, siempre creyó que él era tranquilo y pacífico, nada comparado a lo que veía ahora.

― ¡Dime Louis! ― Una sonrisa amarga salió de sus labios, el rizado intentaba no pensar en sus ojos aguados traicioneros. ― Donde está tu madre rica, dueña de una cadena de hoteles. Donde está tu padre que es escritor.

―Ya te dije que ella está en una reunión con amigas y a mi padre no lo veo seguido. ― Harry soltó el brazo de Louis, luego se giró para patear su propio auto con fuerza descargando toda la rabia que ya no podía contener. Fue un estúpido al confiar en alguien que no conocía bien del todo.

―Chiquillo mentiroso, tu juego se acabó hoy. ― Exclamó. Ya no se atrevía a mirar los zafiros que una vez lo volvieron loco. El ingenuo y estúpido Harry se había acabado. ― Solo dime la verdad y todo terminara.

Louis entonces explotó en un llanto desgarrador.

―No te he mentido en nada Harry, ni siquiera se de lo que me estás hablando. ― se acercó con la intención de tomar al rizado para que lo mirara, pero en un su lugar Harry retrocedió alzando sus manos para que no se acercara poniendo una barrera dolorosa entre ambos. ― Harry dime que es lo que tienes.

― ¡Vete! ― El rizado sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. ― ¡Vete con la drogadicta de tu madre!

Louis entonces se congeló sintió como su mundo se acababa con tan solo simples palabras, Harry había sido víctima de la mala reputación que él tenía en esa universidad, cosas que no eran verdaderas que fueron inventadas por gente de mal corazón. Dejo caer lagrimas mientras comenzaba a buscar su teléfono por los bolsillos de su pantalón. Marco el número de Lily, llevó su celular a su oreja mientras no paraba de temblar.

― Bebé... ¿Estás bien? ― Louis quería gritar que no, que único bueno que había tenido en esta vida lo lastimo. Que pensaba que iba a ser diferente con Harry porque sentía una conexión inexplicable.

―Mamá. ― Intento que las palabras le salieran normales. ― Envía a Lambert por mí, estoy en el parque cerca de casa. ― Corto la llamada para luego encarar a Harry. ― Yo nunca te mentí... ― aspiro fuerte para contener sus sollozos y hablar claro. ― Siempre te dije la verdad. Mi madre es Lily Sean puedes buscarla en internet si te da la gana. Mi padre es Mark. T. tu una vez me dijiste que leíste un libro de él. Yo soy hijo único y a mi madre le dolería que este en una relación contigo por que ya ha pasado muchas veces, pero no de la forma en la que te enteraste. Mi chofer está aquí, si decides seguirme sabrás que mi casa es una mansión. Que me sobra dinero y que es lo menos que necesito. ― Suspiró secando sus lágrimas con la manga de su chamarra. ― Si lo haces y obtienes tu respuesta no quiero volverte a ver.

Rodeo al rizado quien en ningún momento fue capaz de alzar la mirada, más se viró cuando el ojiazul paso a su lado. Fue ahí cuando lo vio subirse a un auto mucho más lujoso que el suyo. La poca cordura que quedaba de Harry le decía que no lo siguiera, que ese chico era un estafador que seguro lo tenía todo planeado, pero su roto corazón aún tenía esperanzas de que Louis no le había mentido.  
Iba a asegurarse por última vez.

Se subió al auto a tiempo para poder seguir la pista del castaño, fueron minutos para que viraran hacia un callejón un poco más privado y entonces las grandes puertas de metal se abrieran dando paso a una lujosa y grande mansión.  
Harry la miró sorprendido.

Entonces tomó su celular y comenzó a buscar los dos nombres que Louis le había dicho, encontró un artículo antiguo donde decía que la pareja había tenido un hijo varón, pero que no salía mucho en las cámaras y que se sabía muy poco de su vida, ya que le gustaba la privacidad. El apellido de Mark no era relevado y por eso el usaba ese seudónimo.  
Harry alzo la vista para encontrarse en su ventana a un lloroso chico de ojos zafiros que lo veía con dolor. Su corazón se estrujó, había sido tan tonto en no preguntar a Louis primero.

―Lou. ― El chico negó con la cabeza. ― yo...

―No, Harry tienes la verdad ante tus ojos, puedes creerme o no. ― Louis dejó escapar unas cuentas lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas. ― No vuelvas a buscarme, yo solo... pensé que eras diferente.

―No, no.… no. ― Harry batallaba con el cinturón de seguridad, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando el auto entró cerrado con esto sus puertas, llevándose consigo a la figura de un chico de ojos azules. Su amada criatura.

Styles, había tenido solo dos relaciones estables, con Miriam su ex novia de la universidad se había comprometido, pero entonces en una noche de fiesta sus dudas comenzaron a hacerse presente cuando accidentalmente se besó con un hombre y le gusto. Harry habría cometido el peor error de la vida en unirse con aquella mujer, pero para su suerte la boda no se llevó acabo. Luego llegó Dimían, el chico rubio que lo ayudo bastante en el camino de su autodescubrimiento, pero su amor no duro demasiado así que dejo la relación a los veintiocho años.

Cuando conoció a Louis una tarde en la universidad y lo vio solo sentado en un salón, Harry como lo amable que es le había preguntado si este se encontraba bien, que estar solo no era algo bueno. Louis al instante que vio esos ojos verdes supo que el rizado era especial.  
Conversaciones amistosas, risas sin sentido y bocadillos compartidos los acercaron más cada día, Louis nunca tuvo la necesidad de mentirle a Harry esta vez él se había propuesto la meta de hacer las cosas correctamente, que esperaría conocerlo mejor y si el tiempo lo ameritaba ellos podrían llegar a ser algo más que novios.  
El ojiazul no se sentía contento por lo que hizo en su pasado, si se metió con dos profesores, pero no de la manera en la que todos pensaban. Con el Licenciado Alexis se había sentido protegido, pero el señor siempre quiso llegar a algo más con Louis, asustado el ojiazul cometido el error de contarle a su madre. Ella ese día pegó el grito en el cielo y al profesor lo habían despedido. Así empezó el famoso rumor.

Con el Doctor Víctor le paso lo mismo, más el pobre desgraciado solo lo cortejó por su beneficio, el dinero de Louis, lo había descubierto cuando siguió a Louis un día, viendo que no era podre comenzó una serie de chantajes, otra vez una Lily molesta había soltado unos cuantos billetes en el bolsillo de ese hombre quien desapareció sin dejar rastro.  
Es por eso que Louis tenía miedo a decirle a su madre sobre Harry, sabía que ella haría lo imposible para que el rizado desapareciera, alegando que su relación era prohibida y asquerosa. Y que tal vez ese hombre mayor solo lo quería para perturbar su delicada alma.

Louis amaba a su madre, pero no entienda porque no le agradaban las personas diferentes, las personas como Louis.  
Había culpado al abandono de su padre, que el ojiazul solo se figaba en hombres mayores para llenar el vacío que dejo Mark, algo tenia de cierto esa teoría.  
El castaño nunca quiso estar con ellos en lo sexual no, solo había descubierto que los brazos de un hombre mayor lo hacían sentir protegido. Que tener su constante atención y opinión le gustaba bastante. Pero con Harry quería algo más, sus brazos ya no bastaban, sus besos eran lindos, pero no quitaban la comezón.  
Si, Louis tenía unos complejos paternales, no tan grandes, pero los tenía.  
Pero Harry ya no era uno de ellos.

[...]

Tres semanas después...

Harry se había desquiciado, nunca entendió por qué necesitaba la atención del pequeño castaño de ojos azules hasta el día en que Louis lo ignoro por completo. Al principio el rizado estaba dispuesto a darle unos días al ojiazul pensando que así él sanaría sus heridas y luego cuando se disculpara él tal vez lo perdonaría.  
Ingenio y estúpido Styles.

Pero con el paso de los días la estabilidad tanto mental como emocional del rizado se había extinguido. Sus alumnos a este punto ya no toleraban sus constantes gritos y amenazas, su malgenio era notorio y más cuando Niall estaba harto, harto de que su profesor de Literatura lo tratara mal.

Niall estaba viendo las dos caras de la moneda, por una parte, tenía un deprimido ojiazul que no había parado de llorar, el pobre chico soltaba lagrimas a cualquier hora. El rubio pudo lograr un interrogatorio cuando un desesperado Louis le había soltado la verdad, toda la verdad.

Algo en su interior se prendió tal vez una chispa o solo su cerebro se fundió, Louis tenía problemas no graves, pero era debido a la ausencia de una figura paterna. ¿Cómo lo supo? Pues el abandono de la presencia de Harry en la vida de Louis desato su mente, escucharlo quejarse de su padre; el maldito de Mark como el ojiazul lo había llamado ayudo a desatar una teoría.

Al principio creyó que a Louis le gustaba tener Sugar Daddy, pero descarto aquello cuando el ojiazul soltó de sus finos labios que él era hijo de personas adineradas, para que querer un hombre de plata para mantener sus caprichos si él tenía dinero ¿No era algo ilógico?  
Luego, pensó que tal vez Louis tenía Daddy Kink, que solo buscaba complacer sus fetiches oscuros y perversos. Niall solo se estremeció al pensarlo, pero nuevamente lo descartó cuando supo que Louis no se había acostado con nadie, incluso con Harry.  
¿Entonces que buscaba el desdichado de Louis en los hombres mayores?

Protección, aprobación, cariño.

Buscar algo más acerca de lo que le pasaba a su amigo le había tomado más tiempo incluso había logrado dar con algo, pero más simplemente no estaba seguro.  
Daddy Issues, un mito o una verdad, había tan poca información en el internet y las cosas a veces no eran ciertas. Se lo comparaba con otros complejos, pensando que la persona que lo tenía solo quería alguien mayor por su capricho o para su beneficio. Catalogada como un mito porque aún no era aprobado científicamente, más común en las mujeres, pero a veces pude pasar con los hombres. Era una teoría valida, al menos un poco.

― ¡Lo tengo! ― Había gritado en medio de una clase ¿Y adivinen de quién? del mismísimo profesor Styles quien no dudo en darle una mirada asesina.

― ¿Qué tienes Horan? ― Harry enarcó una ceja esperando a que el alumno rubio hablara.

―Nada profesor. ― El rizado no lo creyó se acercó hasta su puesto y arrancho su celular de sus manos.

―Te lo devolveré cuando la clase termine. ― Ha este punto Niall pensó que lo iba a echar de la clase ¿Por qué ahora se portaba diferente?

Fácil, no es que Harry se quedó sentado esperando que Louis viniera a verlo, no eso lo tenía claro cuando el ojiazul salía corriendo de la universidad cuando terminaba sus clases y no dejaba que nadie se le acercarse, excepto un singular chico de cabellera rubia y de ojos celestes, apegado a su dulce criatura como si de chicle se tratase.  
―Está bien. ―Dijo Niall sin agregar más porque no quería enfadar más al profesor. No cuando hoy parecía un poco más calmado.

No culpen a Harry por tratar de saber algo de Louis, pero la incertidumbre lo estaba matando y si no lo hacía se volvería loco. Si un loco enamorado que no supo apreciar algo tan importante cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos.

Como si el universo hubiera estado a su favor, la clase pasó demasiado rápida, un sigiloso Niall se había acercado al escritorio de Styles para que le devolviera su teléfono ¿Qué? Él no era Louis no podía compararse uno nuevo.

Harry estaba sentado mirando como la figura del rubio se acercaba, entonces no lo dudo.  
― ¿Cómo esta él? ― preguntó sin pensarlo. ― Sé que es tu amigo.

―Que le hizo pensar que me dijo algo acerca de usted. ― Entonces Harry rio amargamente, Horan se había delatado solo.

―Solo dime si está bien. ― volvió a decir, llevando sus manos llenas de anillos a su cabello para alzarlo en un intento de no perder los estribos, esperando que su alumno dijera algo que lo dejara satisfecho al menos un poco.

Niall quería mentirle decirle que ya lo supero, pero recordó que su amigo se sentía diferente con Harry, lo había repetido muchas veces como para que se le olvidara. ¿Haría mal en tratar de que hablen y aclaren las cosas? ¿O tal vez la cosa que descubrió de Louis sería un problema?  
Por qué el ojiazul no actuaba como las otras veces, fácilmente apaciguo su mente cuando los otros profesores lo abandonaron, no pataleo, no hizo berrinche, no lloró en conclusión no sufrió, pero la perdida de Harry la llevaba de una manera diferente, soltando lágrimas cuando apenas un recuerdo llegaba a su mente.  
¿Haría bien en decirle eso al mayor?

Entonces suspiró, era tirar el dado y esperar a que caiga el mejor número para ganar el juego.

―Escuche, no se mucho acerca de ustedes dos, pero Louis tampoco está bien, creo que me dijo que está a punto de perder Contabilidad. ― Harry alzó la miraba y frunció el ceño. Niall rodó los ojos. ― Es su materia favorita. Algo grave debe de estar pasando por que él no es él mismo. Solo sé que tiene un problema que no estoy seguro...

― ¿Cuál? ― preguntó el rizado interesado en lo que el rubio le diría, el pobre chico aún no estaba seguro de su teoría, pero esperaba que Harry lo entendiera.

―Daddy Issues. ― susurró no muy seguro, Harry abrió ligeramente sorprendido por aquella relevación.

―Eso es un mito. ― se atrevió a decir haciendo una mueca de desconcierto en sus labios. ― Ese complejo no tiene validez y solo es para mujeres.

― Al parecer Louis es la excepción, siempre lo es, la falta de una figura paterna le ha llevado a cometer errores. ― Niall se encogió de hombros, no era que no le interesara su amigo, solo que él no juzgaba a nadie. ― Mire profesor, el inútil internet no tiene la suficiente información, pero créame cuando le dijo que Louis no es alguien malo, solo no le tocó una vida buena.

― ¿Qué sugieres que haga? ― Harry ni siquiera sabía por qué preguntaba, pero Louis a pesar del poco tiempo que lo conocía le importaba bastante.  
―Disculpase y ayudarlo, no me concierne a mí a andar de cupido, pero realmente creo que él lo quiere bastante. ― Tomó su celular del escritorio dispuesto a irse. ― No le diga nada de su padre, tal vez lo odie más. Si usted es el indicado sabrá sanar sus heridas.

Harry no se atrevió a decir nada, vio marchar al rubio por la puerta y luego dejo caer su cabeza en el escritorio ¿Estaría dispuesto a luchar por el amor de Louis? Apenas lo conocía un mes.

Entonces lo comprendió Louis era alguien especial para él, lo comprobó cuando sintió que extrañaba todo del chico. Su hermosa sonrisa que llevaba calidez a su pecho cuando sabía que él era la causa de su felicidad, o cuando rozaban sus manos y parecía recorrer una electricidad como un océano vivo corriendo todo un continente para encontrarse. Como si supiera en su interior que eran el uno para el otro, o tal vez el cosquilleo que daba su estómago cuando besaba su mejilla suave. O tal vez amaba más sus manos frías que eran una excusa perfecta para acunarlas con las suyas para tenerlo más cerca.

Si pensar en él le traía felicidad, pero pensar también que lo perdió le dolía bastante, hubiera preferido regresar en el tiempo para cambiar las cosas, hacerlas de manera diferente y no haberse dejado llevar por su mala cabeza o sus impulsos, por no haber pedido una explicación primero a Louis. Por no haberlo hecho su prioridad.  
Que destino tal cruel, puso en su camino a un chiquillo que logro ponerlo de cabeza en menos tiempo del que pensaba. No odiaba al destino estaba agradecido, pero si este a pensar de a ver puesto en su camino a una criatura de ojos azules para su bien se empeñaba a quitarlo iría contra viento y marea si era necesario.  
Iba a buscar a Louis y decirle lo perfecto que era a pesar de haber cometido errores del pasado, ya que eso no nos define como personas. Le diría que él es único y que juntos podrían llegar a ser algo grandioso. No estaba seguro si él podría curar a Louis, pero lo intentaría.

[...]

Días grises y oscuros, llovizna que mojaba su alborotado flequillo, sus ojos perdidos en un punto fijo donde veía a un padre resbalar a su hijo en un juego de niños, de repente le agarró la nostalgia nuevamente, no sabía porque era tan tonto en llorar por algo que claramente no cambiara. Pero eso no evitaba que su cabeza se llenara de ideas o tal vez de vidas perfectas. Fantasías en donde él era un chico feliz alado de sus padres. Si los dos.

Había discutido con su madre nuevamente, Lily esta vez fue grosera le había dicho que su comportamiento y su vida no debía de verse perjudicada por la falta de Mark, que ella hizo lo suficiente para poder criarlo, que dejara de poner a su padre como una excusa. Que ella también había crecido sin su padre y no era como Louis.  
El ojiazul la odió en ese momento, le había gritado que no todas las luchas personales son iguales que la fortaleza de muchos puede ser la perdición de algunos, pero su madre no lo comprendía.

Y nunca lo iba a hacer.

Hundido en sus pensamientos al tal punto, que no pudo notar cuando alguien ocupaba el otro columpio, pero no era necesario cuando sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Volteándose al instante para ver aquellos orbes que una vez lo hicieron feliz.  
¿Por qué precisamente hoy?

―¡Vete! ― Había soltado desviando la mirada porque si se atrevía a ver un segundo más esos ojos tal vez no tendría la fuerza necesaria para alejarlo.

―Louis, yo quisiera pedirte perdón. ― Louis río amargamente intentando que sus ojos no picaran lo suficiente para ponerse a llorar. ― Debí...

―No, no debiste hacer nada, las cosas están mejor así. ― Se levantó para regresar a su casa, hasta el parque que frecuentaba ya no era un lugar seguro. No supo en qué momento los brazos de Harry lo tomaron por sorpresa y lo apegaron hacia su pecho.

Entonces volvió a suceder, dejo que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas empapando el pulcro saco que el rizado traía puesto. Sentir sus brazos nuevamente lo hacían sentir seguridad y le encantaba, pero nada era tal fácil como pensaba.

―Lo siento bebé, lo siento mucho. ― Harry hablaba intentado que sus palabras salieran entendibles. ― Debí de preguntarte primero y no sabes cómo me odio por eso.

―¡Basta! ― Louis intento separarse, pero el rizado no desistía de su agarre. ― Déjame ir. Después de todo no soy la persona correcta para estar contigo.

―Eres perfecto Louis Tomlinson. ― Harry sintió rabia, su chico no debía menospreciarse así. ― Eres perfecto desde el primer cabello de tu cabeza hasta la punta de tus pies. ― Louis medio rio, recordando como las metáforas de Harry eran algo graciosas.

El rizado sintió después de días alivio.

―Harry... ― El ojiazul no sabía cómo decirle algo que perturbaba su mente sin que este se alejara nuevamente de él.

―Sé que no me corresponde hablar contigo de este tema y está bien si aún no me tienes la confianza necesaria. ― Louis entonces levantó la cabeza, el verde y el azul se encontraron nuevamente. ― Pero sea lo que sea no dudes que ahora estaré a tu lado, no te dejare.

―Yo no estoy bien, creo que es algo tonto, pero...― Louis se alejó nuevamente para sentarse en el columpio. ― ¿Harry tienes padre? ― El rizado no se esperaba esa pregunta, pero era algo que Louis usualmente diría.

―No, me dejo a los diez años. ― Tomo asiento en el otro columpio. ― Sin embargo, crecí con mi padrastro, pero nunca lo vi como mi verdadero padre, éramos como amigos ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

―Porque tengo un problema y ahora lo entiendo, yo no quiero que te alejes cuando te diga esto, no al menos hasta que escuches todo...― se relamió los labios secos como lo hacía siempre, Harry no quitaba la vista de él. ― Yo si estaba con profesores, pero...― se reviro para mirar al rizado con la esperanza de que si lo viera a los ojos el no dudaría que mentía, una lagrima traicionera bajo por su suave y sonrojada mejilla. ― no de forma que todos pensaban, no los deseaba como hombres, lo veía con cariño... yo solo quería su protección, en mi tonta cabeza solo buscaba el vacío que llenara la ausencia de... de... mi... mi padre.

―Louis yo...― Harry iba a interrumpirlo, pero Louis lo calló poniendo sus dedos sobre sus labios.

―Harry yo no te veo así. ― Podría jurar que vio como los ojos del rizado se apagaban, entonces el ojiazul se apresuró a decir. ― Yo te veo diferente porque tú me... ― Tragó saliva sintiendo como todo un remolino se asentaba en su interior. ― Tú me gustas. Y eso nunca me había pasado.

El rizado retiro suavemente los dedos de Louis y se paró de golpe, acunó la cara de Louis y entonces lo beso. Un inexperto ojiazul no reaccionó a la primera, luego se soltó cual gelatina, obligó a sus fríos labios moverse al compás de los del rizado. Un beso dulce y la vez apasionado que hacían cosquillar su estómago. Sintiendo como las mariposas no paraban de volar en su pecho.

Si con Harry era diferente.

―Te quiero Lou... ― dijo cuándo apegó sus frentes sin atreverse a soltarlo. ― Nunca he sentido nada como esto por nadie y tal vez esto suene tonto y cursi, pero siento que eres mi otra mitad, siento que sin ti ahora estaría incompleto. Y perderte ahora me mataría.

―Yo también te quiero Hazza, pensé... que huirías si te dijera la verdad. ― Harry levanto a Louis y nuevamente lo abrazo. ― Pensé que me creerías un loco.

― Nunca pensaría eso y nunca te dejaría. Esta vez te lo prometo. ― Unieron sus labios una vez más, sintiendo el cálido cosquilleo llenar sus pechos, sintiéndose flotar en nubes de algodón de azúcar. Y Louis tal vez creyó que ahora las cosas serían diferentes.

Que con Harry a su lado estaría todo bien.

―Aun no te he perdonado del todo. ― Dijo el castaño separándose de Harry con una pequeña sonrisa pícara en sus labios, con la familiar característica que tenía, achinar sus ojitos. ― Necesito más de esos chocolates que siempre me das.

―Mi mamá los hace Lou. ― Harry sonrió tocando suavemente la mejilla de su amado con sus grades dedos. ― Creo que ella estará emocionada de conocerte. Claro si tú quieres amor no voy a presionarte.

―Me encantaría Hazza, debe tener un corazón grande para que haga tan ricos manjares. ― Louis sonaba emocionado dando saltitos en su propio puesto, Harry negó con la cabeza, ese era su Louis, su hermosa criatura que a veces solo pensaba en golosinas o dulces, pero así lo quería. ― Pero no quiero de ciruela.

―Por supuesto que no. ― Dijo sin quitar la sonrisa boba de su rostro.

Harry deposito un beso en la cabeza del castaño y luego lo tomó de la cadera para guiarlo hasta su auto. Le abrió la puerta y le puso el cinturón de seguridad, Louis amo ese gesto de inmediato y no pudo dejar de sonreír como quinceañera enamorada.

Con cariño y mimos y sobre todo amor Louis podría salir adelante.

Todo se curaba con amor.

Han escuchado ese dicho que pregunta cuál es la diferencia entre un me gustas y un te amo, la respuesta viene con una rosa.  
Si solo te gusta la rosa la arrancas te la llevas y cuando se comience a marchitar morirá, pero si amas a la rosa la cuidaras, la protegerás y nunca la harás daño, la riegas para mantenerla viva y verla todos los días.

Harry cuidaría a Louis, lo protegería de todo y sobre todo demostraría todo el amor que le fuese posible dar. Louis seria su prioridad. Louis seria su amor eterno.  
Y Harry existiría por su amor. 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Hola gente linda, soy NinaLila y esta es mi primera historia en Ao3.  
> No soy profesional haciendo esto pero espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
